


Chandelier Shards

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: A collection of three sentence fics, and other short stories.





	1. Destler/Winslow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "Destler/Winslow - obviously an au where the two exist together - GO!"

Erik knew that the mark of the Devil was in the Paradise, after so many years bearing this fate he could recognize it anywhere. But he did not expect to find there one with a fate so similar to his own, another composer who sold his soul to make immortal music. Winslow could be a great ally to find the damn demon who condemned him to this life of solitude, and maybe something more.


	2. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "Erik / Christine Laundromat"

Every week he saw her, the beautiful and sweet music student that had a smile that outshines the sun, always using washing machine no. 4. It was across from his, no. 5, and while his clothes were washed Erik stole some glances at the woman. Today, she looked back at him and smiled, as Erik took his shirts from the machine, lost in her smile, not realizing the once white shirts were turned pink.


	3. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "Erik / Christine + Surprise Pregnancy"

Christine found it out when she felt the water dripping between her legs. There was no time to wonder how she didn’t see it coming, or to think of how Erik would react, the contractions were starting and the world became blurred beyond her pain. Erik was in panic, not knowing how to help his wife, and with every scream from her cutting his heart, he still didn’t realize that it meant he was to be a father.


	4. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "e/c and illness"

A hot soup so she could get her nutrition without upsetting her stomach, warm blankets so she wouldn’t be cold, and himself ready by her door in case she needed anything else. If Erik usually did everything for Christine just to make her happy, when she was sick he would not let her lift a finger if he could do it for her. Christine never complained.


	5. M/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "megstine (do u ship that?) and uh... they're both criminals on the run"

Their backpacks were filled with as many jewels as they could carry. A new life awaited them both as soon as they got in the plane. Christine smiled and kissed Meg- her partner, her girlfriend- who leaned into her touch, both excited about the future.


	6. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "E/C + getting drunk as hell"

“Get your butt over here.”, Christine giggled, pulling Erik’s arms. He had just made what she found the most adorable sound ever, a hiccup. He lost balance and fell over her, but they were still laughing as they landed.


	7. Young Phantom, soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short soulmate AU based on the book Young Phantom. Spoilers to up chapter 10 ahead.

Every person has a name written on their skin.

In his travels, Jean heard many different tales about the meaning of such marks. Some said it was the name of someone God put in your life to change it forever, others that it was your soulmate, your one true love.

All too sentimental. Like all people, Jean had a marking as well, on his forehead, but the scars and distortion of his flesh made it unreadable. He never believed that there was someone for him out there. For too long he was alone, having to second guess every person he came to meet, being mislead and lied to. Any childish fantasy of love he could have he lost when he heard Marie saying how much she hated him.

That is, until Eriknaz.

 

Eriknaz knew she would never be happy if she married Rahman Nadir. If she had a choice, she would never want to be near that disgusting old man. But her fate, never belonged to her.

Every night as she played, the days going by and the wedding coming close, her fingers touched her abdomen as she still hoped someone would save her.

She was told by her mother of the word written there, as she guided her fingers to the lines. Eriknaz could not see it, but she imagined how it looked, the curvy letters. A foreign writing, her mother said. She couldn't read it.

In her heart, Eriknaz knew it was the name of the one who would free her from Rahman Nadir, the one who would make her truly happy.

One of these nights, a voice sang to her.

 

It was a close call. Jean knew that if Afzul had been one second late, Eriknaz would be dead. But she was well save for one small cut, and her would be husband was the one on the floor. It was easy to get rid of the guards that held him as they were too shocked to act. Everything was ready for them to leave.

Not much later, Jean was holding Eriknaz close as his horse took them far from that place. Afzul rode by their side.


	8. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "Erik/Christine + Modern College Professor/student"

“You may get in trouble for this, Miss Daaé”, Erik said, but made no effort to push her away as her lips explored his skin. He could get into serious trouble for it, maybe even lose his job. He didn’t care about it as much as he should.


	9. M/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence fic.  
> Prompt: "For your fanfiction: 1) Meg/Raoul; 2) Christine ran off with Erik at the end of POTO and Meg is left to pick up the pieces."

Meg didn’t say anything, she knew words could not do anything to a man that lost the one he loved most. She embraced him, let him rest his head on her shoulder as he cried. It could take a while, but she wasn’t giving up on him.


	10. Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a random song lyric prompt.

_“Trust your heart_  
Let fate decide”  
\- Two Worlds Finale - Phil Collins

What to choose? The scorpion or the grasshopper? Was Erik being truthful? Was the scorpion the one who would save poor Raoul, and all the clueless people above?  
Christine had no way of knowing for certain. Precious seconds, minutes went by. She heard screams. And felt Erik’s heavy stare on her. One minute left. Fifty seconds. Why, why? Could she really bear a life beside that man, that monster? Could she bear his touch? His tears? The expectations he surely put on her even now? Forty seconds. Could she carry the weight of Raoul’s life? Of all the innocent blood that would be shed? Thirty. Twenty. Her hands reached out. Could she do it? Ten.  
She silently prayed she was choosing rightly.


	11. Carlotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a random song lyric prompt.

_“I have known little civility, sir_  
Few have been kind, fewer truthful”  
\- When You Play The Violin - Gothic Archies

  
It has not always been easy. Now she was always dressed in the finest clothes, covered in jewels and gifts from her admirers. There was no one who didn’t know La Carlotta. But she had once had little, been a no one with nothing but her voice and her body. She has made sacrificed to be where she was now.  
Even now, she still paid a price with her reputation. They smiled and cheered when she was on stage, but she knew they whispered and gossiped. A woman like her was fated to have admirers and haters, but few friends. Many lovers, but no true love.  
It was a price she was willing to pay.


	12. Pharoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for pharoga

A strange movement woke Erik up. He opened his eyes to realize Nadir had pulled the blankets. He was deep asleep, snoring like a pig.

Erik rolled his eyes. Once again he wondered why he put up with the Persian's annoying sleeping habits. He missed his peaceful nights alone.

Except not. Nadir was the most annoying man in the whole planet, even asleep, but Erik would never trade him for anything.

With a small smile on his face, he stood up to take an extra blanket.


	13. Daroga/Erik/Christine

The door had to be broken. Christine and Nadir found Erik’s house dark and silent. Nadir moved his lantern around, trying to find the house owner.

“There!” Christine cried out.

Following the direction she pointed to, Nadir saw Erik fallen on the ground, seeming unconscious. Christine wanted to run to him, but Nadir held her back. He carefully approached Erik.

“He’s alive.” He announced.

Christine let out a sigh of relief.

Nadir carried the unconscious man to the couch, while Christine illuminated the house.

Nadir didn’t think it possible, but Erik seemed even thinner than the last time he saw him. He was maskless. The full picture made him really look like he was already dead.

He found Erik’s mask on a table. He took it.

“There’s no need for it.” Christine said.

“He wouldn’t want you to see him like this.”

“I don’t mind.”

Christine kneeled in front of the couch and took Erik’s cold hand in hers. Tears came to her eyes.

“I should never have left.”

“If you allow me to ask, why did you decide to come back?” Nadir hadn’t had the chance to ask it before. When Christine came to him, saying that she needed to go back to Erik, he didn’t ask any questions.

Christine just lowered her gaze.

“If you wish to leave, you should do so before he wakes up. I don’t think he can take another heartbreak.”

“I won’t leave him again.”

“Miss Daaé.” Christine looked up at Nadir, not hiding her tears. “Do you love Erik?”

“I do.”

Nadir nodded. If she was saying the truth, he knew that Erik would be so happy that he would abandon that foolish idea of dying.

“We should prepare something for him to eat when he wakes up.” Nadir suggested. He had a feeling that Erik hadn’t eaten for a few days.

Christine nodded and got up.

“You still care for him… even after he almost killed you.”

Nadir sighed.

“This old fool doesn’t know just how much I care for him.”

It was completely irrational, but Nadir had given up in fighting it years ago.

“Well, let’s go.” Christine said, walking to the kitchen.

They both knew they wouldn’t rest until Erik was okay.


	14. M/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "M/C cuddling"

 Meg rested her head on Christine's chest. It was her favorite place in the world, feeling the heartbeats of her lover and breathing her floral scent. As Christine kissed her head, she felt in Heaven.


	15. E/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my-dear-daroga asked: "Raoul & Erik high school AU?"

Erik told himself many times that he didn't care, but his chest ached as he sat by himself again. Until the cute blond transfer student approached, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He asked for a pencil (never mind that it was lunch and he couldn't need a pencil right now), and showed a bright smile when Erik gave him one.


	16. Erikcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "panarimloo spies au"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing name refers to the characters of [Erik House](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12775630/1/Erik-House), and not the actual actors. Many thanks to Traillbits, or another-chorus-girl, for writing this amazing fic.

"It's the end of the line.", the criminal said, pointing a gun at Karimloo's head. The spy closed his eyes, mentally counting as the criminal bragged. When he got to 0, he heard a loud sound and opened his eyes to see the criminal on the floor and his partner smiling triumphantly.


	17. E/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general-sleepy asked: "E/R, supervillain and superhero"

"You don't want to do this, you don't want to destroy this town and hurt all these people."  
"What do you know about what I want, golden boy?"  
"I know that you are better than this."


	18. Garnerik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Garnier and Erik sharing a house"

"You can rest now, Erik. Don't worry, you can stay for as long as you need." Garnier said, leaving a blanket over his tired but reluctant guest.


	19. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "'An underhanded girl. An act of desperation, and to my consternation, I let her go.'+Erik"

 He could have his way with that girl, the law was on his side and no one would dare to defy him. But was him cold enough to ignore the despair in her eyes? He didn't want it, not like this.


	20. Pharoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "pharoga modern au"

 "I am your lawyer, but I can't save your butt forever, Erik."  
Both men knew Nadir would still keep trying. Erik would give some sarcastic remark about not asking for it, despite being very thankful.


	21. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. You play your songs on shuffle, and write for the duration of one song.  
> Song: Everlasting Song - FictionJunction

It was a different melody that he played now. It was not the melancholic tune that sounded in all his life. Love made the song cheerful, and beautiful in a way that he couldn't before.  
There was still a long way to go, but Erik could wait. It took him a lifetime of loneliness to finally meet Christine. If from now on the melody of his life would always be accompanied by her singing, he could wait as long as it took to understand and accept her love.


	22. Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. You play your songs on shuffle, and write for the duration of one song.  
> Song: Money Money - RBD  
> Verse: LND

The music played loudly, so loud that Meg could barely hear her own thoughts.  
She was tired. Tired of giving her all for a man who could not even see her. The years of sacrifice made her heart cold. Once again she found herself drinking, swearing she would never fall for anyone in that way again.  
The man took her to dance. He may have said his name. Meg didn't care. He had a firm hold, but not forceful. It was not aggressive, it was... protective maybe? She may be drunk. She could swear she saw it in his eyes, a promise that he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't believe him.


	23. E/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. You play your songs on shuffle, and write for the duration of one song.  
> Song: Super Delicate - Hey!Say!JUMP

Outside, she smiled. She seemed as happy as any young woman could be. Christine swore no one would know how much she hurt inside.  
But her Angel was not someone. An Angel was above that. So, when he came, it was the only time she allowed herself to be vulnerable, to show how she truly felt. She even cried in front of him, more times than she liked.  
Erik swore no one would ever know how hurt and damaged he was. His years taught him that no one cared.  
But his Angel was not someone. No, Christine was different. He couldn't tell why, but he trusted her. Maybe too much for his own good. Maybe he would regret it soon.


	24. Cherik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. You play your songs on shuffle, and write for the duration of one song.  
> Song: Fiction - Kajiura Yuki  
> Verse: 1990

Erik knew he was chasing an impossible dream. A woman like Christine deserved better. A woman like Christine would want better.  
But when it was late and he was alone in his dreamery, he dreamed of her smile. It made life bearable, having her by his side, even if she would never see him as anything but a friend.  
All he did those days was for her. Her happiness was his happiness. Her success would be his success. And when she would shine like she had always deserved, he would be happy knowing that he had a tiny part in that. That he could spend some time with her.  
Still, he could dream. Dream of her sweet lips. A hopeless dream, but one that made him happy.


	25. Raoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. You play your songs on shuffle, and write for the duration of one song.  
> Song: All My Love - Pray for U Mix- - Apeace  
> Verse: Leroux

More than once in his journey down to the cellars, Raoul asked himself if he should really do it. He could hear his brother as the voice of reason, telling him he had no reasons to risk his life for Christine. He ignored this voice every time.  
The answer he gave himself was yes, he should. He wanted to do it. He would die for Christine and have no regrets.


	26. Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. You play your songs on shuffle, and write for the duration of one song.  
> Song: Singing Got Better - Ailee  
> Verse: Leroux

Christine was being sincere when she said she would never marry. She knew that she had to make a choice: a marriage and a family, or her career. That was never any choice there. She loved singing more than anything. More even than she could ever love any man.  
She could not ask Raoul to understand this. He had a life in which she would never fit as more than an acquaintance, not if she was to keep as a singer. And there was no way she would not. Her voice was her most precious gift.


	27. E/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my followers.  
> Anon asked: "erikraoul christmas kisses"

Erik looked from the leaves being held over his head to the smiling man in front of him.   
"You know what this means," Raoul said in a teasing tone.  
Erik knew but he didn't understand. He never understood any of those holiday traditions. But as Raoul pulled him close for a kiss, he realized he could learn to appreciate them.


	28. Raoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my followers.  
> convenientalias asked: "For Christmas prompts, may I request a 3-sentence fic with Raoul (any ship or gen) and 'Tras de Mi'? Since you said you think he would like that song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, here is a link to the song [x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dz1yOBbxgt40&t=YWMxMmQ4MDZhNmUzODU1NjAwMTdlMmMyNDBlNzIzODAwY2Y3M2JhNCx0SVpVQmE2Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5QcUcwZvK55fnUe8cpV7lg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchris--daae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169055110666%2Ffor-christmas-prompts-may-i-request-a-3-sentence&m=1) and here one to the English translation [x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flyricstranslate.com%2Fen%2Ftras-de-m%25C3%25AD-behind-me.html-1&t=MzQyZGE1YjI3MmEyYmNjNTE0MGJhZmM2NzgyNzViOTI3MTExZjg0Nix0SVpVQmE2Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5QcUcwZvK55fnUe8cpV7lg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchris--daae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169055110666%2Ffor-christmas-prompts-may-i-request-a-3-sentence&m=1)

Raoul took one last look at the house where he grew up and spent most of his life in. He knew he would never come back. He could not come back, not knowing that Philippe wouldn't be there. His bag was light, he didn't take more than a few clothes. Nothing that would bring back too many memories.  
He took one last moment to remember, before taking a step back and closing the door. All his life up until now, he was leaving it all behind.


	29. M/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my followers.  
> zolillan asked: "Meg and Christine online friendship to romance? "

As the plane landed, Christine's heart was beating so fast that she was sure everyone could hear it. It was her first time in France, but all the wonders the country could offer were nothing near the person she came to meet. After years with a screen separating them, now Christine would finally meet Meg in person. Her mind barely registered what happened when she took her bags and went through customs. Soon she saw herself in the front area, facing a group of people with signs. Christine located the one with her name, beautifully handwritten and surrounded by hearts. Holding it was the girl she loved more than anything.


	30. Winslow/Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my followers.  
> acosmonautsloth asked: "Oi ^^ de uma fã BR pra outra vou fazer um pedido bem brasileiro pra fic de 3 frases (gotta switch to english so more people can understand it if you post the ask)...Can I request Winslow/Phoenix + cafuné (aka brazilian word for "tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair" if anyone is curious)"

Winslow was exhausted. He told all of his story to Phoenix, reliving every painful moment of it. He now rested his head on her lap, wiping his last tears. Phoenix looked down at him with a compassionate expression.  
"You have been through so much." She said, running her fingers through the soft strands of his hair. Winslow didn't wear his helmet, it rested on the floor now. She didn't show any fear or disgust over his damaged face anymore. "But it's over now. He is gone, and you are free."  
"Yes." He agreed, in his electronic voice. Winslow would be forever damaged by what happened in the Paradise. But feeling the soft caress of Phoenix's fingers, he knew that there was still happiness waiting for him.


	31. E/C/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my followers.  
> Anon asked: "1) E/C/R (if that's cool with you, I really don't have a preference) 2) Deaf Erik Hope you have a fricking amazing holiday!!"

Christine was nervous. It had been her idea, and she had been sure that Erik would be happy, but now she was not so sure anymore. As if sensing her fears, Raoul placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I am sure he will like it."  
Communication with Erik so far had been based on lip reading. He said it was enough, but both Christine and Raoul saw him using sign language with other people, and though they didn't understand what was being said, he seemed to be much more at ease with it. They knew that if they were to share a life with him, and they wanted it more than anything, they had to understand him, and they couldn't fully understand him if their communication kept leaving bits behind.  
Erik soon arrived and greeted Raoul and Christine. 'It's now.', Christine thought.  
At the same time, both signed the words at the same time:  
"I love you."


	32. Erik and Raoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my followers.  
> entpslytherin asked: "For the one-shots, I had a cute/crazy idea. (I'm normally E/C but I thought this would be fun) So in 25th Anniversary Edition when Erik throws himself onto the stairs screaming, Raoul runs over and catches him. Erik's reaction?"

Erik expected to feel the hard and cold wooden steps. Instead, he was caught by a pair of strong and warm arms. He knew without looking that it wasn't Christine, but who else could have gotten there so fast, and be willing to touch him? If he was right, the mob would still take some minutes to arrive.  
He looked up and saw through his tears that it was the boy. Of course. Back for a revenge. Erik couldn't blame him, he would have done the same in his place.  
"Why are you letting us go?" Raoul asked, his face unreadable. "Is this another of your tricks?"  
Erik shook his head.  
"I was wrong," Erik confessed. "I love Christine. She deserves to be happy."  
Raoul's face softened.  
"What about you?" As if on cue, they heard more shouts from the mob.  
"Just leave me." Erik tried to free himself from Raoul's arms. The Vicomte held him tighter.  
"No. You're coming with us."


End file.
